Juggernaut (character)
:For the perk of the same name, see Juggernaut (perk). For the similar named Perk-a-Cola, see Juggernog. The Juggernaut is a unique enemy type found in the Special Ops game mode of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 and rarely in Call of Duty: Black Ops during the campaign. Juggernauts wear a suit modified for high damage resistance, and are able to deal out massive amounts of damage with a shotgun or a light machine gun. Juggernauts are first encountered in the "Snatch & Grab" Special Op. The Juggernaut was originally supposed to be a level 4 upgrade for the Juggernaut perk in Multiplayer, however this was replaced by Pro perks.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/684828156/juggs Robert Bowling's website displaying concept art for the Juggernaut as well as its origins. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Juggernauts are heavily armored and always equipped with the M240 light machine gun that sometimes comes with a sight attached (usually Red Dot Sight or ACOG Sight, but sometimes a Holographic Sight). Because they are armored, they rush the player head-on rather than take cover, but in some missions, they do take cover (most notably on Armor Piercing). It is easy to know when a Juggernaut is coming because an ominous theme plays. There are an infinite number of Juggernauts in Estate Takedown, though they spawn at random times. If dealing with multiple enemies, the Juggernaut should take top priority as while most enemies will stay behind cover most of the time, the Juggernaut will continue to advance towards the player. Unlike regular enemies, Juggernauts are not stunned or staggered by gunfire due to their heavy armor. Even a direct hit from an explosive will only cause them to stumble slightly. However, shots from a sniper rifle will stagger a Juggernaut, interrupting his attack, and have a chance of even knocking him down for a few seconds. Juggernauts can survive an incredible amount of damage, requiring almost 80 rounds of assault rifle fire, at least 5 Intervention sniper rifle torso shots, around 14 shotgun blasts, or 5-6 direct hits from a M203 40mm grenade launcher to kill. Their durability is much more consistent with powerful science fiction/fantasy First Person Shooter enemies, and is a stark contrast to the more realistic tone of the Call of Duty series. By far the best weapons to engage Juggernauts are the Barrett .50cal, which only requires 3-5 shots to kill, and the Thumper, which, if aimed right, can kill a Juggernaut with one hit to the head. One must note that Thumper MUST explode but NOT direct impact to one shot kill a Juggernaut. 10 claymores stacked together or in simliar case C4s are also able to 1 hit kill a Juggernaut. In the Museum level, it can be seen that the groin guard of the Juggernaut says "Get Sum!" and his rear section says "Kick Me!"; a reference to the film Full Metal Jacket. A decal of a skull can also be seen in the armor that covers their shoulders. They appear in Special Ops missions Snatch & Grab, Estate Takedown, Armor Piercing and High Explosive". When they do appear, a lone drumbeat sounds. In Armor Piercing and High Explosive, unharmed, newly spawned ones willl stand still and move only after some time or the player shoot at them. Not much is known about the Juggernauts. They are Russians, as they speak Russian. It is unknown who employed them or who they officially work for. It is most likely they are mercenaries, as they are seen fighting alongside Shadow Company in Snatch & Grab, with Makarov's elite mercenaries in Estate Takedown, alone in High Explosive and Armor Piercing and with Russian Armed Forces in Museum. This is also supported by the fact that they use the M240, an American weapon. Call of Duty: Black Ops The Juggernauts appear very differently than their Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 counterpart; they now look more alike the Flak Jacket character model in multiplayer. They also wear balaclavas. They appear in the missions Vorkuta and Redemption, and wield shotguns and light machine guns- most commonly the KS-23, and the RPK. They can also be put into Last Stand, in which case they will pull out a Full-Auto CZ-75. They are more resistant to bullets compared to ordinary enemies; and are highly resistant to explosions. Whilst on lower difficulties they are easy to kill, on Veteran difficulty the player is recommended to go for headshots to quickly dispose of them. Unlike the Juggernauts in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, they are nowhere near as powerful, and can easily be dispatched by a single headshot on lower difficulties. It is, although difficult, possible to gib the Juggernaut. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Juggernauts were first confirmed to return by Infinity Ward executive producer Mark Rubin in an USA today interview; before first being seen in a screenshot released by Robert Bowling. Instead of using the M240, however, they appear to use the RPD instead, although it is reasonable to suggest that the different types of Juggernaut may use different weapons. Trivia *Getting a Game Winning Killcam with a Riot Shield earns the player a comic Juggernaut head emblem and the "Owned" title. *In the museum, before one presses the button, the Juggernaut can be killed with one hit from anything - including a direct hit from a flashbang (as with all other characters). Pressing the button reverts him back to his normal health and durability. *They were originally planned to use the Striker in combination with a M240. *The Juggernaut was originally a usable character model in multiplayer that would increase the player's health. However, this proved to be overpowered and was replaced by Painkiller. The character model was reused and put into Special Ops.http://fourzerotwo.com/post/684828156/juggs Robert Bowling's website displaying concept art for the Juggernaut as well as its origins. *If the player looks closely, it looks like the Juggernaut is holding the M240 as if it has a grip. *In Modern Warfare 2, the Juggernaut's helmet says R7130. *In the upcoming Call of Duty XP event, attendees will be able to sumo wrestle as juggernauts. Gallery File:Juggersquad.jpg|Comparison of Juggernaut and Bomb Squad armor. File:M240.png|The Juggernaut is always equipped with the M240 light machine gun.|link=M240 File:Juggernaut Concept.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the upper torso is displayed File:Juggernaut Concept F&B.jpg|Concept art of the Juggernaut; the front, back, and helmet is displayed JUGGY.jpg|A close up on the Juggernaut's mask. Juggernaut.jpg|A Juggernaut emblem. images-2.jpeg|Another Juggernaut emblem. 7cfc3857bf04599725bf024bd02bea42.PNG|A bigger version of the emblem. Juggernauthud.png|The dropped multiplayer icon, used in Special Ops only. jug 1.JPG|A juggernaut in Vorkuta jug 2.JPG|A closer view of a juggernaut in Vorkuta References Category:Trivia Category:Enemies